tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy German Empire (Map Game)
The Holy German Empire (Holy Roman Empire in our timeline, but it doesn't sound Roman and more Germanic) was born during 910s (excl. Charlemagne's creation) instead of 962, America is pretty much sparse except in Peru and the Norse Empire start colonising North America... If you are not interested on future events then why not join the game here? The game's goal is to have around 20-30 players but having a year stand for a turn with a turn being a day. Work in Progress The Map: http://i.imgur.com/WJqujFu.png (This isn't a historical map, this is one of my slides I made when I made AHOW) Country names: http://i.imgur.com/vFNkFwo.png (just to not confuse you) Rules See the rules here. Here are the basic rules for now. If you feel something is unfair or needs improvements, let me know before the map game starts. *No colonisation on the Americas, Africa, India or Australia until 1450 (except if you are the Norse Kingdom but you can't colonise Africa nor South America or India, just East Canada until 1450) and must be one of the sea powers. **You can only expand around 10 px. **You can only colonise Africa by 1480 (your expansion will be limited in Africa inland until 1850), India by 1510 and Australia by 1650. **Current Sea Powers: none *You can expand at your homeland since the land is almost uncolonised by anyone else. **You are not allowed to expand to wastelands until 1850. *The turns will be archived when it reaches around 20-30 turns. *Anyone who is under the name 'Wikia contributor' will not join unless they provide a 'username'. *The Holy German/Roman Empire will not have imperial elections, even it is around the 13th century. *Alliances are limited to five people. *Don't create crazy events and turns something like for example, France changes it's government to Communism, that government is unavailable in medieval times and Achaea takes over Byzantium in just one turn, this is impossible if you have a small army with good technology and one has a large army with technology that is greater than yours, occupation will be limited as well. Staff Please contact EthanKoenigsberg before applying yourself as a staff. *'Game Manager': EthanKoenigsberg Staff Rules *Being inactive for ten days means you are kicked out of the map game's staff. *Breaking the rules in the staff rules and the game rules would also make you kicked out of the staff. *There will be Eventmakers, Rule Watchers and all the things like in TFOE Wiki's Future Revived. *We will require one person doing on some algorithms. Players For a complete list of nations available, see this page. If you think I'm wrong, just comment below to correct me. The game starts by 21st April (UTC+8) *'Flaming Ninja Mapping' - Byzantine Empire *'Starios - '''Kievan Rus *'Augustolord''' - France *'KommunistKoala AP (KKAP)' - Italy *'Tonio 321' - Wessex *'SinderKinder' - Norse Kingdom *'SuperCrocomire10' - Uighurs *'GerrardMapper100' - Hungary *'Nicolas-1979' - Aragon Category:Map Games Category:THGE Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Non-Started Map Games